Prototype
by R.D.W
Summary: A top secret project being developed by LuthorCorp is stolen. Meanwhile, Chloe takes Clark, Lana and Whitney to Metropolis after hearing the Daily Planet is interested in her. Now Complete. R/R if possible.
1. Going to Metropolis

1 "Prototype"  
  
Original Smallville Fanfiction  
  
By Rich Wheeler  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything else related to Smallville, it's all property of the WB. I'm just borrowing them to make a (hopefully) good story.  
  
Summary: A top secret project is stolen from LuthorCorp, a suit called the Z13 which increases the strength, speed and agility to any that wear it. Meanwhile, Chloe is given news from Metropolis that the Daily Planet has interest in her and want to meet with her for an interview. She is very excited and takes Clark and Lana with her. There, she searches for a story to show the Planet…she finds just the one, a seemingly unstoppable man in a high tech suit easily robbing Metropolis blind.  
  
Rated: PG13  
  
Category: Action/Adventure and even a little Romance  
  
Author's Note: My last Smallville fanfic, "Traveler" has been put on hold for a while. I'm not sure if I will or will not finish it. Enjoy this one, I like it a lot. It takes place after episode 15: "Nicodemus". Feedback is always greatly appreciated.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Going To Metropolis  
  
Metropolis, the sun has gone down and the stars have come out, yet the city is still very much awake. Traffic is still heavy, and people continue to crowd the sidewalks. Few people remain at Luthorcorp; most have gone home for the night. Some stay and keep an eye on the place, like Harvey Trench, a security guard working the night shift. He's on the phone now, talking to his wife who is home with their four-month-old child. Times are hard for the Trench family. "Please, Wanda, you know I'm trying, you know I'm working my ass off here!" Harvey pleads. "It's not my fault, I couldn't get a raise or even a bonus from Mr. Luthor, but things will get better, baby…I promise." He assures her after hearing her worries. "I know we have a child now…it's just that…" He stops, being interrupted by his wife. "No! You are not going to borrow more money from your sister! Don't you know how that makes me feel?" He asks, hearing more and more complaints and worries. "Everything will be ok, I will provide for our family, I'll get the money myself." He says. "I don't know how…somehow, Wanda, somehow." Harvey hears more of his wife's troubles and tries to comfort her again, but she hangs up on him.  
  
He lets out a big sigh and leans against the wall, a million things racing through his mind. Then, Harvey spots Lex Luthor walking down one of the halls of the research and development section of Level 2. He quickly runs up to him to talk. "Mr. Luthor, I wanted to talk to you about something." Harvey says, Lex hardly takes notice to him, he continues to walk forward. "I've been working here for six years now, and I've been doing a real good job."  
  
"(Sigh) What do you want, Mr…(Looking at his security I.D.) Trench?" Lex asks, finally stopping and turning around to address him.  
  
"Well, Mr. Luthor, my wife had a baby about four months ago…and, you see, money has been real tight lately…" Harvey stops, sensing Lex gets his point.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Trench, I'm not in charge of giving handouts to security guards. How about talking to my father." Lex says, continuing ahead.  
  
"I have, Lex…I mean Mr. Luthor, I've talked to your father and he refuses. I thought you might…" Harvey stops, being interrupted as Lex turns around once more.  
  
"Please, Mr. Trench, maybe another time. I would like to help you out, but now is not the time." Lex says walking forward again and then stopping at a door at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Please, Mr. Luthor! Please!" Harvey pleads.  
  
"Another time, Mr. Trench." Lex says, sliding his I.D. card through, causing the door to unlock. He opens it and walks in, leaving a desperate Harvey Trench behind. The room is large inside, computers line the walls and several blueprints and plans have been put up. Large tables cluttered with several tools and trinkets sit in the center of the room. Three scientists sit at their desks, working on various things. When Lex enters they immediately stop working and stand up, one of them walks over to him and shakes his hand.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Luthor, we weren't expecting you." The scientist says.  
  
"I thought I would pop in and see how the project is going." Lex replies.  
  
"Very well, Mr. Luthor, it's going very well. It's very near completion." The scientist says.  
  
"Let me see it." Lex says.  
  
"Of course sir." The scientist replies. He leads Lex to the far end of the room; the other two scientists follow. He walks to a computer located to the side and types a few things, then, beeps are heard and the middle of the wall slides open. "Right this way, Mr. Luthor."  
  
The four walk into a much smaller, spherical room. It is very dark, until one of the scientists pushes a button on the wall, causing a large light on the ceiling to turn on, and shine down into the center of the room, where there appears to be a large coffin-like object standing there. The scientist that opened the door walks to the object and types in a four number code on the side of it, causing it to open like a shell, revealing a very high-tech looking suit inside. "This is the Luthorcorp Z13, Mr. Luthor. You've seen it on paper and heard all we've told you about it, but you've never seen it like this." The scientist says.  
  
Lex walks forward to get a closer look. "Is this made of rubber?" Lex asks.  
  
"Actually only about 30% rubber, it's made of an ultra-thin armor that is near indestructible, rubber mixed with a few chemicals covers it on the outside. But the inside is lined with wiring and the computer technology that give it it's many features. Heavier armor has been added on the shoulders, knees, boots and the wrists. The helmet is lightweight but extremely durable, as is the visor that covers the face. The "brain" of the Z13 lies in the helmet, it powers the suit, which gives the person enormous strength, speed and agility. You have no idea how excited we are with this project, Mr. Luthor." The scientist explains.  
  
"You talked about the features, all the ones we discussed have been included, right?" Lex asks.  
  
"All of them and more, Mr. Luthor." The scientist replies.  
  
"And more?" Lex asks.  
  
"Stealth mode, Mr. Luthor. A button on the belt causes the suit and it's wearer to become completely invisible to the naked eye." The scientist says with enthusiasm.  
  
"Excellent…show me." Lex orders. The scientist hits a small button on the side of the belt, causing the suit to seemingly vanish into thin air. A smile crosses Lex's face.  
  
"Are you pleased, Mr. Luthor?" The scientist asks.  
  
"Very. We will test it one week from today." Lex says, walking out of the room.  
  
"One week from today?! But sir! That's too soon!" The scientist says, running after him.  
  
"You said it was near complete and by the looks of it the Z13 is." Lex replies.  
  
"But, Mr. Luthor, it has to be inspected and approved and…your father hasn't even seen it yet, and he is in charge of this project." The scientist says. Lex gets a stern look and stares into the scientist's eyes.  
  
"I am in charge of this project, and if you think otherwise I'll fire you right now. You have one week until I see what that thing can do, one week." Lex says, walking out of the room. The scientist slumps back, disappointed. He walks back to the other two in the spherical room.  
  
"Alright guys, looks like we'll have to finish sooner than expected. I think we've all deserved a good nights sleep, let's close up." The scientist says. Two scientists walk to the suit to encase it again, but are stopped.  
  
"I want…the Z13, NOW!" Harvey Trench says, pointing his gun at the three.  
  
  
  
The next afternoon in Smallville, schools out and the usual gang has met at the Talon. Inside, Clark is sitting by himself at a table drinking a coke and staring over at Lana and Whitney. Lana laughs at something Whitney says and then he kisses her, Clark frowns. A moment later Chloe Sullivan comes into the Talon with a newspaper in hand. She sits down next to Clark, who is still staring at Lana and Whitney. Chloe looks at him, then looks at Lana and Whitney, then back to him. "Snap out of it, Clark, I swear…you're obsessed." Chloe says.  
  
"Nah, I was just glancing over there. So what's up?" Clark asks.  
  
"Not a whole lot, I finished up that article for the Torch I've been working on since last week, and I got my History test back today…A+.  
  
"Not surprising." Clark says, taking another drink of his coke.  
  
"Did you see today's paper?" Chloe asks.  
  
"Nope, anything interesting?" Clark replies.  
  
"Well, other than a top secret multi-million dollar project being stolen from LuthorCorp last night, no." Chloe says.  
  
"Guess it's not so secret anymore…what kind of "project" is it?" Clark asks.  
  
"A high-tech suit that was supposed to be given to American soldiers to help in combat…no telling what it could do in the wrong hands." Chloe replies.  
  
"Oh man…do they know who stole it?" Clark asks.  
  
"Yeah, a guy named Harvey Trench. He was a security guard there, worked the night shift." Chloe replies.  
  
"Why would a security guard want to steal a high-tech commando suit?" Clark asks.  
  
"No one knows…the police were at his house not long after the robbery, his wife told him he never came home. This guy is obviously a psychotic…I don't even know how he would get it out of the building." Chloe says.  
  
"Well I'm sure they'll find him, that is if Lionel Luthor doesn't hunt him down himself before they get the chance." Clark says, causing them both to crack up. After Clark takes another drink of his coke, Pete walks up to them looking quite happy.  
  
"Oh yeah…guess who just got Veronica Chase's number?!" Pete says, showing them both the 7 digits written on the small piece of paper.  
  
"Pete, you are a true lady killer." Clark says.  
  
"Almost…" Chloe says under her breath.  
  
"Yes, it will be me out with Veronica Chase tomorrow, just me and her spending some quality time together." Pete says, dreaming about their date.  
  
"Don't get too excited now, Pete…girls have been known to pull the "something suddenly came up" excuse on you before." Chloe says.  
  
"Now why did you have to bring that up? Besides, that only happened once or twice, and that was like a year ago. I've gotten much cooler, much smoother since then." Pete says.  
  
"Smooth Pete, very smooth." Clark says, trying not to laugh as he drinks his coke.  
  
"Well, boys, as much as I'd like to stay here and chat I've got to get home and spend time with my dad. He wants us to do this whole father/daughter bonding thing, thinks we're drifting apart or something like that. (Sigh)…later guys.  
  
"See ya, Chloe." Clark says.  
  
"Yeah, have fun." Pete adds. "Well, I too must leave you now, Clark. Veronica is leaving, and I think I just saw her signal me to go with her…that's a good sign. Bye Clark."  
  
"Later, Pete." Clark says. Clark looks back over at Lana and Whitney. A couple of Whitney's football pals tell him to go talk to him near the TV where they're watching ESPN. He goes, and Lana gets up and walks over towards Clark. "Hi, Lana." He says.  
  
"Hey, Clark." Lana replies.  
  
"Looks like you and Whitney are doing good." Clark says.  
  
"Yeah…he's in a much better mood since he got news his dad is doing better. He's acting like he used to when we first met, everything's where it should be right now." Lana says, looking over at Whitney laughing with his friends. Clark nods his head slightly and looks down at the table. Whitney and his friends get up and start to head out the door.  
  
"Hey Lana! Come on!" Whitney calls.  
  
"Hey, Sarah, I'll be back in about an hour and I'll be here for closing time so you can go home early." Lana tells a Talon employee who is taking some drinks to a few people.  
  
"Alright, Lana, thanks." Sarah replies.  
  
"I gotta go, Clark. We were going to meet in the Torch newsroom tomorrow right?" Lana asks.  
  
"Yeah." Clark replies.  
  
"So I'll see you then. Bye." Lana says walking away.  
  
"Bye…Lana." Clark says softly after she is already gone. "Everything's where it should be…" Clark says to himself sadly. He takes one last drink of his coke and leaves the Talon.  
  
  
  
A beautiful Saturday afternoon in Smallville the next day, and Clark, Chloe and Lana are in the Torch newsroom at Smallville High working on finishing up a few things and getting the layout right for the next edition. "Yeah, that looks good." Chloe says to Lana, looking down at the arranged articles. "How's it looking for you, Clark?" Chloe asks Clark, who is sitting at the computer working in a program.  
  
"Looking good." Clark replies.  
  
"Well then…we've been here all afternoon but I think it was worth it." Chloe says.  
  
"And now…we're done?" Lana asks, wanting Chloe's approval.  
  
"I suppose, but as you all know we'll have to cover the school dance and the boy's basketball tournaments for the one after this." Chloe reminds them.  
  
"How could we forget?" Clark asks, getting up from the computer.  
  
"And of course there's…" Chloe stops, being interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. "That's me…" She takes it to the back of the room. Clark walks over to Lana and stretches his arms.  
  
"Well…that wasn't so bad." Clark says, tired.  
  
"No, no…not at all." Lana replies, leaning back against the wall.  
  
"So did everything go well at the Talon last night?" Clark asks, leaning against it next to her.  
  
"There was this one guy that tried to pay me with Swedish money…then he ran away very fast." Lana says, both of them start laughing.  
  
"What about you, Clark? How was your night?" Lana asks.  
  
"Helped my dad around the farm, made some late deliveries, and I started working on that English paper." He replies. Lana nods her head.  
  
"You know…" Clark starts after a few moments of silence. "I'm happy for you and Whitney. Well…I'm happy, that you're happy." Lana looks at Clark and smiles.  
  
"Thanks, Clark." Lana says, still looking at him. A moment later Chloe comes running back, seeming very excited.  
  
"What is it, Chloe?" Clark asks.  
  
"You won't believe who I just talked to!" Chloe says with enthusiasm.  
  
"Who?" Clark asks.  
  
"I can't believe this…it's like a dream come true…" Chloe says.  
  
"Who, Chloe??" Clark asks again.  
  
"That was Perry White…the editor in chief of the Daily Planet…THE Daily Planet…and…and…" Chloe says, even more enthused.  
  
"And…what? Spit it out Chloe." Clark says.  
  
"He said he was interested in me…he wants me to meet with him in Metropolis for and interview!" Chloe yells.  
  
"An interview? You mean a job interview for a reporting job?" Lana asks.  
  
"No, an interview for the new janitor position that just opened up…of course an interview for a reporting job. Me…a reporter for the Metropolis Daily Planet. I mean, I knew I would make it someday but I had no idea it would happen so soon." Chloe says, super hyper and happy.  
  
"Chloe that's great…I mean, he was really interested in wanting you to work for him?" Clark asks.  
  
"Don't say it like it's hard to believe, Clark." Chloe replies.  
  
"Well, no…I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you're in high school, you're pretty young to be working for the Daily Planet." Clark says.  
  
"Lot's of people have started very good careers at my age, and it's not like I would drop out of school or anything…wait, I have to stop, I haven't even gotten the job yet, I don't want to jynx it! Ok Chloe, quiet…quiet…I'm going to write for the Daily Planet!!" Chloe yells with excitement.  
  
"When does he want to interview you?" Lana asks.  
  
"He told me whenever I have the time I'm supposed to call him…I have time tomorrow." Chloe says, walking around thinking.  
  
"Tomorrow? You're going to Metropolis tomorrow? Don't you need to talk this over with your dad or something?" Clark asks.  
  
"He'll give me permission, he wouldn't keep me away from an opportunity like this." Chloe replies. "Wait, I don't want to go alone…it's a big city, but it's not like I haven't been there before…Clark! You have to go with me!" Chloe says, walking up to Clark.  
  
"Umm…well, Chloe, I don't know. I mean, I guess I could…but if you want me to go Lana should definitely come with too, she's good with, um, giving people support." Clark replies. Chloe looks at Lana, then back at Clark.  
  
"Sure…Lana can come along." Chloe says.  
  
"Oh, I don't know…this is your big opportunity like you said…" Lana starts.  
  
"Don't be silly, Lana…Chloe said you can come." Clark tells her.  
  
"Yes…I did didn't I?" Chloe says.  
  
"Alright, I'll go to Metropolis with you guys, sounds like fun." Lana says.  
  
"This is it…I know it." Chloe says, walking away with a million thoughts racing through her mind. Clark looks at Lana and shrugs his shoulders.  
  
  
  
That evening, at the Kent home…Clark is in the kitchen with his parents talking about the trip he found out he'd be taking just hours before. "So Chloe is really getting a chance to work as a professional reporter for the Daily Planet?" Martha Kent asks.  
  
"Yeah…I mean I always thought she was talented and had a knack for reporting, I just didn't think it would happen for her so soon." Clark says.  
  
"Well, tell her we're happy for her." Martha says.  
  
"I will dad…so you guys are really letting me go?" Clark asks.  
  
"Sure, son…you're a big boy now, practically a man." Jonathan says.  
  
"Jonathan, don't say that…he's still my little boy no matter how much taller than me he gets." Martha says.  
  
"(Smiling) Thanks guys." Clark says.  
  
"Don't get into any trouble…" Jonathan starts.  
  
"Don't worry about it dad, we probably won't be there for long anyway." Clark assures him.  
  
"So…what's on TV tonight?" Jonathan asks, looking through the paper.  
  
"There's a Dukes of Hazard marathon on channel 62." Clark says. Jonathan gives him a funny look.  
  
  
  
The next day around noon, Chloe's car drives up to the Kent Farm where Clark is waiting. She honks the horn a couple times and sticks her head out the window. "You ready, farm-boy?" Chloe asks. Clark smiles and walks to the car. Lana is already inside, and when Clark opens the side door he notices Whitney getting in also.  
  
"Whitney…you're coming with?" Clark asks.  
  
"Think I'm going to let you go to Metropolis with Lana and not me? Think again, Kent." Whitney says as he gets into the backseat next to Lana. Clark raises his rolls his eyes and gets in the front passenger's seat. He closes the door and the car speeds away, leaving a dust cloud in its place. 


	2. The Big Bang

"Prototype" Chapter 2: The Big Bang  
  
After three hours of driving and a couple pit stops, the four finally make it to Metropolis. Chloe gets out first and looks up at the building; a big smile crosses her face. The other three get out as well. "Here we are, Chloe." Clark says. "You nervous?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm a professional, Clark, don't forget." Chloe replies, walking towards the Daily Planet's doors. The other four stand on the sidewalk looking around. Clark puts his hands in his pockets and takes in the air. He looks as Whitney puts his arm around Lana. Ready to meet with Perry White, Chloe walks forward. "Wish me luck you guys." She says as she opens the door and walks in. Clark looks around some more at Metropolis, people cram the sidewalks and streets, and cars are everywhere.  
  
"I'm guessing Chloe will be a while, so let's go get something to eat at one of these restaurants, Lana." Whitney says, his arm still wrapped around her.  
  
"Alright…I am kind of hungry. You coming, Clark?" Lana asks, looking back at him.  
  
"Uh…no, I think I'll just see the sights a bit, I'm not very hungry. Have fun, though…" Clark says.  
  
"Ok, Clark…we'll meet up with you a little later." Lana says, still looking at him. Whitney takes his arm off of her and holds her hand. Clark watches them, suddenly wishing he would have told her how he felt that day on the windmill. He turns around and walks in the opposite direction, his hands still in his pockets. Clark walks a couple blocks, dodging the busy people passing him. Ahead he can hear the calls for help of a woman…just a few yards ahead in an alley. Clark looks down the alley and sees the woman being robbed by a thug in black clothes, he's grabbing her arm and holding a gun to her face. Clark begins to walk away at first, knowing he shouldn't get involved…but something inside forces him to go back and help.  
  
"Let her go!" Clark yells after running back into the alley.  
  
"What? Who the hell are you?" The mugger asks, turning the gun to Clark. He fires three shots, Clark thinks fast and grabs a trashcan lid of the trashcan next to him and deflects the bullets, they spark and fly straight through it. Then he spins 180 degrees and throws the lid directly at the mugger's face…sending him a few feet backwards and knocking him out cold. (Author's Note: This would be one of those cool special effects moments.) Clark confronts the woman.  
  
"Are you alright?" Clark asks.  
  
"Why…yes, I am…thank you, young man." She replies. Clark leaves the scene quickly; the woman picks up the trashcan lid and sees the bullet holes in it. She gets a very perplexed look on her face, wondering who it was that just saved her life.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Daily Planet…Chloe Sullivan walks into Perry White's office after a long elevator ride up. The office is large inside, Perry sits behind his desk in his big comfortable chair talking on the phone. He puts his finger up, signaling to Chloe it will be only a minute. She sits down in one of the chairs on the opposite side of his desk. She makes her self comfortable and sets her bag on the other chair. "Yeah, Chuck…shouldn't be a problem, alright, bye then." Perry says, hanging up the phone. "So, you're the Chloe Sullivan I've heard about."  
  
"Yes, Mr. White…and I'd just like to say how happy I am to be meeting with you right now." Chloe replies.  
  
"Oh, it's my pleasure, dear. Now I've read some of your work for the Smallville Torch, and I was impressed that such a young girl like yourself could write so well." Perry says.  
  
"Thank you, sir, I work very hard." Chloe says.  
  
"Over the years I've grown an eye for spotting good journalistic integrity, and I see it in your work, Ms. Sullivan." Perry tells her.  
  
"Really? I mean…thank you, Mr. White, I brought a few editions of the Torch that I consider to be my best work." Chloe says, opening her bag and taking out the papers.  
  
"Hmm…" Perry starts, taking the newspapers and looking over them. "See, I like the way you wrote this one about the spoiled meat being served in the cafeteria. You have a writing style that really impresses me." Perry says. Chloe tries not to smile, but a big grin forces it's way onto her face.  
  
Down below, a few blocks away, Whitney and Lana are still walking down the sidewalk, thinking about places to grab a bite to eat. "What about Chinese?" Whitney asks.  
  
"Hmm…no, how about we just grab some hamburgers?" Lana asks.  
  
"Come on, Lana…we're in the big city. I want to take my girl to a nice restaurant." Whitney says.  
  
"Well, "your girl" is happy with eating cheeseburgers and French fries." Lana says, the two laugh a bit and keep walking.  
  
"So, Lana…I've been meaning to ask. You and Clark are just friends, right? Because I know he's been…" Whitney starts, but Lana interrupts.  
  
"Whitney…me and Clark are…just friends, like you said. That's all…honest. Now, about those burgers…" Lana starts.  
  
"Because I see the way he looks at you and the way he acts around you. And…and I see the way you look at him, Lana." Whitney says.  
  
"There's a burger place right over there, Whitney, let's go…I'm starving." Lana says, ignoring Whitney, not wanting to talk about it.  
  
"Lana! Do you…do you have feelings for Clark?" Whitney asks. Lana's eyes dart about in different directions; she opens her mouth to speak but doesn't get anything out when a loud explosion is heard down the street. Both Lana and Whitney, along with almost everyone on the street turn their attention to the explosion.  
  
"The Metropolis First National Bank…is it being robbed or…" Lana is cut off by more explosions, the two run towards it to find out what's going on.  
  
Back in Perry White's office. "Holy hell, what was that?!" Perry asks, jumping out of his chair to look out the window, Chloe does the same.  
  
"Jeeze…it's the bank!" Chloe yells, quickly taking out her digital camera to capture some of the action from her bird's-eye view.  
  
"What's causing all those explosions?" Perry asks, not being able to look away.  
  
"I don't know…I've got to get down there though." Chloe says.  
  
"I think you're safer up here, girl…you see what's going on down there?!" Perry asks.  
  
"That good journalistic integrity is kicking in, Mr. White, I have to go." Chloe says as she darts out of the room. Perry watches her leave then looks back at the bank and the several small and large explosions occurring there. People begin to flood out of the bank, terrified.  
  
Clark Kent has too noticed the explosions on the bank and the frightened people. He watches them running, and the cars speeding away…but he moves towards it. Only a couple minutes later Clark, Chloe, Lana and Whitney have all met by Chloe's car near the bank. "What's going on?!" Whitney yells. Nobody says anything because nobody knows for sure, they just keep their eyes on the action at the bank, Chloe continues to take pictures.  
  
The police show up only a few moments later. Several squad cars fly down the road and stop by the bank, surrounding it. "I think this is about to get bad real fast…," Lana says. The police arm themselves and kneel behind their cars and doors for protection, they know someone is inside. They prepare themselves as the seconds pass, then…finally something appears to be coming out of the thick smoke and flames.  
  
"It's…its Harvey Trench, it has to be with that suit on." Chloe says after the figure takes the form of a man in the Z13 carrying a large bag full of cash.  
  
"Who?" Whitney asks, confused.  
  
"Yeah…that's him." Clark says.  
  
"Harvey Trench!" The police chief yells through the loudspeaker. "We know it's you! Put your hands behind your head and get on the ground…NOW!" Harvey stands strong, the Z13 surging with power. He puts out his hand, electricity surrounds the Z13…slowly, a ball of energy forms in his palm. The police are stunned, as is everyone in the area watching. Harvey raises his arm up high and throws the orb in an area full of squad cars. Like twenty grenades going off, when the orb hits the ground the cars explode and the police retreat. Harvey throws more in different areas. The police pull back and open fire…but the bullets seem to have no effect.  
  
"Do you see that?! We have to get out of here right now, come on Lana…get in the car, let's go!" Whitney urges. The police continue to fire round after round at Harvey, but it's no use.  
  
"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" The police chief orders. Harvey then jumps at least twenty feet into the air on top of a building adjacent to the bank. He throws another orb at the police, causing another large explosion, then runs away…jumping from building to building. The police, only having a few squad cars left, begin to pursue him. The police chief gets on the radio, "we need more units out here! Suspect is heading west…that suit he's wearing…we, we can't stop him! He's destroyed most of our vehicles! I've never seen anything like it! More units…NOW!" With that he gets into one of the intact cars and goes after Harvey.  
  
"Come on guys! Get in the car!" Whitney yells, getting into the front seat. Chloe takes a few more pictures.  
  
"I can't miss this…" She says. Chloe runs into the driver's seat and takes off down the road, leaving Lana and Clark there alone.  
  
"Chloe! Wait! Stop!" Clark yells, but she keeps going behind the police.  
  
"Sullivan! You're crazy! Turn around right now, we have to go back and get Lana!" Whitney tells her.  
  
"Forgetting Clark?" Chloe asks.  
  
"Yeah, yeah…Kent, we have to go back for him too." Whitney replies.  
  
"Sorry, Whitney…as much as I would have liked to leave you back there as well I've got a story to catch. You'll just have to tag along. Unless you want to jump out right now, I can give you a push." Chloe says.  
  
"Holy…Chloe you're gonna get us killed! Go back!" Whitney pleads.  
  
"I thought you were the tough-guy, Whitney? Stop your whining and hold on, I've got to go a little faster…" Chloe says, slamming down on the acceleration. Whitney's eyes widen and he buckles his seatbelt as quickly as possible.  
  
"She just left us here?!" Lana says.  
  
"Chloe's first priority at times like this is usually the story…friends come later. Come on, Lana, we've got to go after them." Clark says as the two run off. 


	3. Burning Wreckage

"Prototype" Chapter 3: Burning Wreckage  
  
It appears Harvey Trench has stopped at an old abandoned building, one looking like it's about to collapse. Several police are at the scene, the new units are arriving and Chloe is approaching. She drives up to the back of the building, instead of the front where most police are grouping. She parks on the side of the street not far from the building and gets out. Whitney gets out as well and goes after her as she quickly walks to the building before the police can try and stop her. "Chloe! You have to stop…I know you think you need to be here now but this is too dangerous! You don't want to get caught up in this, the police could start shooting and…" Whitney starts, but Chloe cuts him off.  
  
"Be quiet, Whitney!" Chloe says as she reaches a side door and opens it slowly. "Just stay here or go back and find your little Barbie doll we left behind." Chloe walks inside, taking out her digital camera again. Whitney looks around and sighs, then goes in after her.  
  
It's very dark inside; the place has been eaten away by termites and old age. Cobwebs are everywhere and rats can be heard and seen all over. The only light is from the few dusty windows that shine light in. "Just what are you planning on doing in here, Chloe? Getting yourself blown up like those cop's cars?" Whitney asks.  
  
"I just need to find out what he's doing and what he's going to do…I'll get a job at the Planet no prob if I can do that." Chloe replies.  
  
"That's what this is about? Chloe come on…you would of probably got the job anyway, let's just get out of here before we're caught in the middle of a hail of gunfire." Whitney says as Chloe walks up a creaky old staircase.  
  
"I think you deserve a thank you somewhere between the hail of gunfire remark. Just keep quiet, I'm getting some good shots." Chloe says, continuing up the stairs. Whitney keeps following her, and after climbing four flights of stairs they find the level Harvey Trench is laying low in. "Get down behind those crates." Chloe says quietly. The two kneel behind a few large wooden crates in a large, almost empty room. Harvey Trench and the Z13 stand about 10 yards in front of them towards the end of the room, going through the thousands of dollars he stole from the bank. Chloe takes shot after shot of Harvey with her camera; Whitney tries to stay calm.  
  
Down below, Clark and Lana are finally arriving at the scene. The police hold them back as still even more squad cars arrive. "Please…sir, our friends are in that building!" Lana tells the police officer.  
  
"What? There are kids in there?!" The officer says surprised. He turns around and gets on his radio. "Chief we have two minors in the building, I would advise not to open fire."  
  
"Two minors in the building?!" The police chief replies through the radio. "Alright…" He starts, getting off the radio. "Everyone! Hold your fire! We have two kids inside the building! Do not fire your weapon!" He shouts through the loudspeaker.  
  
Back inside the empty room Harvey immediately takes notice to what the chief just said. "Oh crap…" Whitney says quietly.  
  
"I think maybe now is the time to leave…" Chloe starts, slowly moving towards the door.  
  
"Definitely…" Whitney replies very quietly.  
  
"Kids?" Harvey says to himself. He quickly turns around and stands by the door, blocking the exit. Chloe and Whitney slowly look up at him, very scared. Outside, a black car pulls up to the building behind the police. The backdoors open and out step Lex and Lionel Luthor. They quickly move up to where Clark and Lana are standing demanding to know what is going on.  
  
"What's happened to the Z13?! Does that fool Harvey Trench still have it?!" Lionel asks an officer loudly. The chief of police quickly walks towards the Luthors to clue them in.  
  
"Sir, the man who stole your property is inside, still…wearing it." The chief tells Lionel.  
  
"That bastard! I want to go in there and…" Lionel starts, very angry.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Luthor, I can't allow that. You'll have to remain out here or better yet, just go back home. There's no telling what might happen here, it could be very dangerous." The police chief says. Lionel goes on to yell at the officer, while Lex walks over by Clark and Lana to talk about what's happening.  
  
"Clark, Lana…what are you two doing here?" Lex asks.  
  
"We came here for Chloe, she got a job interview for the Daily Planet." Clark replies.  
  
"Where's Chloe now?" Lex asks.  
  
"Inside…along with Whitney." Lana says. Lex looks back up at the building; a large blast knocks out part of the wall from the inside. Harvey walks into the view through the hole in the wall, holding Chloe up in one hand and Whitney in the other.  
  
"Let them go, Harvey! You don't want to get yourself into any more trouble!" The police chief orders through the loudspeaker. Harvey looks at the two then speaks.  
  
"These two…for Lex Luthor!" He shouts. The police chief puts down the microphone and looks back at Lex, he begins to walk forward but Lionel stops him.  
  
"What are you doing Lex? He'll kill you." Lionel tells him.  
  
"Don't worry, dad…I can take care of it." Lex replies. "Officer…tell him to let them go, I'm coming up." The police chief looks at him for a moment then nods his head.  
  
"Let the two kids go, Harvey! Lex Luthor is coming to talk to you!" The chief of police says through the loudspeaker. "Alright, Mr. Luthor…try to keep in front of that hole he just made in the wall so we can get a good shot if we feel you are in danger." Lex nods and walks through the crowd of police. He gets to the front door and looks back, then walks in carefully. Clark and Lana watch as he goes in, then they notice Lionel, who looks to be the most worried.  
  
Inside the room Harvey tosses Chloe and Whitney at the wall about ten feet away. Whitney hits his head hard and blacks out. Chloe rubs her sore neck and checks on Whitney. "Oh man…come on, jock-boy…wake up!" Chloe tells him, but he remains unconscious. Lex makes his way up the stairs, and before long he's in the room, standing next to the door and looking over at Harvey. His attention then turns to Whitney and Chloe.  
  
"Harvey…what did you do?" Lex asks.  
  
"Oh, I see now you have time to talk to me…" Harvey starts.  
  
"Harvey that suit doesn't belong to you, your really shouldn't of taken it." Lex says, walking forward.  
  
"Now who's in charge…Mr. Luthor?" Harvey asks as Lex continues to walk forward. He doesn't reply. "I asked you a question, Mr. Luthor." Harvey says as Lex gets closer. Harvey grabs him by the neck and lifts him a few feet in the air. "Who's in charge now, Mr. Luthor?!" Lex remains silent for a few moments, trying to loosen the grip, but then reaches into his pocket.  
  
"Still me." Lex says as he pushes a red button on a small black devise. The Z13 begins to shock Harvey very painfully, causing him to drop Lex next to the large hole in the wall. Lex pushes the button again, sending another large shock through the Z13 and Harvey; he yells out in pain. "You really shouldn't have stolen anything from the Luthor family, Harvey. Now you must pay the price." Lex says, pushing the button again.  
  
"Aaahhh! Please…stop…" Harvey pleads.  
  
"Hmm…alright, Harvey, for now I'll stop. I hear prison's not so bad these days you know…" Lex starts, but is cut off when Harvey kicks the small black devise out of his hand, then gives him a big kick to the stomach…sending him flying out of the hole in the wall. He lands in the hands of several police officers that caught him; they help him up to check to see if he's all right. Lex holds his stomach in pain and looks up at where he just fell. Lionel quickly makes his way over to him to check his condition.  
  
Harvey gets to his feet slowly, still hurting. He is extremely angry and begins to form another one of the energy orbs in his palm; Chloe looks at him, very scared. "Sorry kid…" Harvey says just before throwing the orb at the far wall, causing a big explosion and a large fire to start. Harvey gets out of there with his bag of cash, leaving Chloe and Whitney behind in the blazing inferno.  
  
"Oh no…Chloe and Whitney are still in there!" Clark says as he watches the fire spread. The chief of police signals the fire department to try and put out the flames, they take out their hoses as fast as possible and water begins to spray into the building.  
  
"Whitney! Wake up! Now! We have to get out!" Chloe screams at him, shaking him roughly. He finally comes to, very dazed and confused. She helps him to his feet and they try to look for an exit. "We have to get through this boarded window…there's a steel staircase on the side of the building we can use to get down!" Chloe yells as the flames get closer. The scene has turned to mayhem, firefighters are trying to put out the blaze while police are unsure about what to do, some begin to leave in the direction Harvey ran…other's wait for further instruction from the police chief who is yelling out various things.  
  
"I gotta get them out…they don't have much time." Clark says, heading towards the side of the building.  
  
"Clark! Wait, it's too dangerous!" Lana yells, going after him. Clark climbs the steel stairs on the side of the burning building quickly. He makes it to the boarded window and tells Chloe and Whitney to get back. Lana waits near the bottom of them. Clark kicks through the boards with ease. Chloe gets out with Whitney, helping him control his balance.  
  
"Come on!" Clark yells as they scramble down the stairs. The three get far enough away, but Lana trips and falls to the ground only a few yards from the building. She starts to get up but when she turns her head she screams out as the building begins to collapse right next to her. "Lana!" Clark yells. He has no choice but to use his superspeed to save her as the rubble begins to crumple only inches above her.  
  
When Lana opens her eyes she finds herself far away from the wreckage with Clark holding her close. "What…what…how?" Lana starts, confused as she looks at the burning building that stood there only moments before.  
  
"Are you alright, Lana?" Clark asks, looking into her eyes. Chloe turns around and sees Clark and Lana; she squints her eyes and looks back at Whitney, who is still rubbing his head, then back at Clark and Lana…completely confused. "I have to go, Lana…I know where he's going." Clark says, helping her up and loosening his grip on her. "I need you to go check on Chloe and Whitney, I'll be back soon." Clark says. Lana nods her head and looks over and Chloe and Whitney, when she looks back at Clark he's no longer there. 


	4. Long Drive Home

"Prototype" Chapter 4: Long Drive Home  
  
Clark jets through the outskirts of Metropolis, he's well past the police now. He's seen Harvey's address when Chloe showed him the paper, and he knew that's where Harvey would go next. A run down section of Metropolis far away from where Chloe, Lana and Whitney are is where Clark stops. Dilapidated apartment buildings and old houses scatter the area. Clark walks down the street, the people looking at him funny. He makes it to Harvey's address, a small house that tries to present itself well with flowers and decorations on the lawn. He walks closer to it, but doesn't knock on the door; instead he uses his x-ray vision to scan the house for Harvey and anyone else. He spots him, still wearing the Z13…talking to his wife, who is holding their small child. "Look, baby…look at all this cash!" Harvey tells her inside their bedroom, setting the sack of cash down on the floor and lifting the visor on the helmet. "We'll can have everything now, you see? Our child can have everything." Harvey says happily, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No…no, Harvey…this isn't right. Not like this…this won't solve our problems, it's dirty money." Harvey's wife, Wanda, tells him.  
  
"That doesn't matter, Wanda…money is money, and now we have all we'll ever need. We can get out of the country, move out to a tropical island living the high life like we've always dreamed!" Harvey tells her.  
  
"This isn't right, Harvey! I didn't want this…you have to take it back, please…get it out of my sight!" Wanda yells.  
  
"But…but, baby…" Harvey starts.  
  
"Take it back, Harvey…I'll call the police." Wanda says, starting to cry.  
  
"The police? Wanda…I…" Harvey starts, moving towards her, but she moves away. A second later Clark Kent opens the bedroom door and walks in.  
  
"It's time to stop, Harvey." Clark says.  
  
"What…who the hell are you, you…you little punk?!" Harvey asks, turning his attention to Clark.  
  
"I'm here to make sure that suit your wearing gets back to LuthorCorp, and that you don't do any damage." Clark says strongly.  
  
"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, kid…and since I don't like killing high school kids I'm going to let you go." Harvey says.  
  
"The police are on their way…but we both know you'll have no trouble stopping them, but you won't be able to stop me, Harvey. Take off the suit and turn yourself in." Clark orders. Harvey begins to laugh, not taking Clark seriously at all. A grim look crosses Clark's face as he repeats himself. "Take off the suit, Harvey."  
  
Harvey stops laughing, he snaps the visor back down and walks towards Clark. "I've got to teach you…" Harvey starts, hitting Clark in the chest with both his fists…sending him flying back through the house and right out the front door where he entered. Clark lies on the ground, and gets up slowly as Harvey walks out after him. As Clark gets to his feet Harvey kicks him back down hard, then lifts him up by his hair. "What were you saying about stopping me?"  
  
Clark elbows him in the stomach and tosses him over his shoulders about ten feet forward. Harvey quickly recovers and zooms back over towards Clark, as fast, if not faster than Clark's superspeed. Harvey grabs him and tosses him at the side of an apartment building, cracking the brick wall. They people outside begin to notice the fight, as does Harvey's wife who runs out the door begging them to stop.  
  
Harvey rushes back after Clark and begins punching him over and over again, his fists becoming a blur as the speed of his arms increase. When he stops Clark is again tossed several feet away, this time to a back alley where very few people are around. Clark gets to his feet and as Harvey tries to grab him again, Clark quickly takes his arm and rushes (superspeeds) him at one wall, then another. Harvey lay on the ground, recovering from the slams. "Take off the suit, Harvey! End this now!" Clark yells.  
  
"Sure…whatever you say you…freak." Harvey says, clicking a button on the side of his belt. Harvey becomes transparent; Clark's eyes widen as his enemy vanishes. Clark walks forward, looking all around.  
  
"Harvey? Harvey you can't…" Clark starts, but is stopped when he is kicked from behind and sent flying. When he gets up he's kicked again and again by the invisible Harvey Trench. Clark is lifted to his feet and begins to be completely pummeled by Harvey. Then Clark closes his eyes, and listens…listens to the movements of Harvey's arms. He blocks a punch, then another until he's just sparring with Harvey. "I got you, Harvey." Clark says softly, blocking one last punch and then giving Harvey one of his own…one so hard it knocks Harvey's invisibility out of commission and leaves him lying there beaten and battered, the suit dying on him.  
  
Clark hears the sirens coming and gets out of there. The police find Harvey only a few moments later after witnesses tell them where he and Clark had gone. Lex and Lionel arrive at Harvey's location the same time as the police. They look down at him as police take a few statements from people and begin to get the ambulance in to help Harvey. "Guess this answers that question we had when the Z13 was in development, dad." Lex says.  
  
"Which one would that be?" Lionel replies.  
  
"If the world was ready for it yet." Lex says, starting to walk away with his hands in the pockets of his long black jacket.  
  
That evening after the long drive home and Clark's explanations and confessions to his parents about what happened in Metropolis, Clark leans against a fence with Lana Lang near her house talking. "So…how's Whitney, seemed pretty quiet on the way back." Clark asks.  
  
"Well, he took some aspirin for his head and told me all he wanted was a little rest. What about Chloe, did she say anything about the interview." Lana replies.  
  
"She said she didn't get the job…Perry told her to come back in a few years, after college and to try and be a little more careful about running into a building where a maniac is hanging out just for the story. She didn't take it very well." Clark says.  
  
"I guess the Daily Planet just isn't ready for Chloe Sullivan yet." Lana says.  
  
"Yeah…I guess so." Clark says.  
  
"Clark…about, you…saving me. How did you get to me that fast…it…it was like lighting." Lana asks.  
  
"Um…well, I just…well Lana I'm not really…uh…" Clark starts, trying to come up with any reasonable excuse.  
  
"Clark…it's ok, you don't have to explain yourself. I'm just glad you were there." Lana says.  
  
"I'll always be there for you, Lana." Clark says, looking at her with a smile. She smiles back and looks up into the sky. Clark keeps his eyes on her, admiring her like he always has.  
  
The End 


End file.
